Dalek vs R2-D2
Dalek vs R2-D2 '''is GalactaK's fourth BAFW. '''Description S1E4! Doctor Who vs Star Wars! These two dustbin-shaped robots can pack a bit of a punch, but which one is truly the superior? Will Skaro have created the ultimate warrior? Or will Artoo deal with them with his multitude of gadgets? Fight Unknown city, Skaro The Tantive IV landed on the alien planet, its inhabitants getting out. The last of these were two droids C-3PO and R2-D2, as well as a man, who instantly stopped as soon as he placed one foot on this new soil. Both Threepio and Artoo noticed this man's concern, and asked why he was standing there. This place... Skaro… we shouldn't be here. the man replied. Soon as they know I'm here, you're all toast. He still came along, with some heavy convincing from the two droids, with the two of them entering the nearest city alongside everyone else. Most of the inhabitants paid them no attention, but one noticed the three at the back. SCANNING... it commented, causing the three to turn around. Threepio almost instantly launched into conversation Hello. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over-''' '''YOU ARE ALLIES OF THE DOC-TOR! YOU ARE ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS! EXTERMINATE! the Dalek cut in, firing at the three of them. Almost mechanically, the Doctor yanked Threepio out of the way of the ensuing shot, with Artoo whirring in anger at the Dalek, before getting out his shock blaster. FIGHT! Both rammed each other, before Artoo used his shock blaster to overload the Dalek, frying it temporarily. The Dalek fired another blast, this time with Artoo dodging, making it hit another Dalek. This time, the Dalek tried using its plunger arm, yanking Artoo forwards and ramming him with a heavy amount of force, before firing at him several times, a few hitting, but others missing. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! the Dalek cried out, trundling towards Artoo, who had equipped his buzzsaw and was now heading towards the Dalek extraordinarily quickly. Before the Dalek could react, its plunger was sawn off, leaving an empty socket behind. This simply made the Dalek angry, causing it to fire a few more times at Artoo, who speedily headed off. The Dalek noticed the fallen corpse of another Dalek and salvaged a new arm from the Mark 3 Travel casing. As soon as it turned around, Artoo shot it with full force with the shock blaster, overloading the Dalek, but not killing it. Seeing that the Dalek was weakened, Artoo used his buzzsaw a few more times, dealing heavy damage to the Dalek's lower half and tearing out a sensor globe. Artoo then went to slice off the other arm, but the Dalek started to hover, then glide, before simply flying upwards to get a better aim. DES-TROY! it yelled out, before firing its gunstick at Artoo, who used his rocket boosters to fly out of the way and swoop towards the Dalek. He flew straight at the Dalek, until his shock blaster was pointing at the Dalek's eyestalk, at which point he stopped and fired. MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! The Dalek screamed, firing several bolts in any old direction, with none of them hitting the intended target. Artoo used this to his advantage, using his utility arm to grab the Dalek's gunstick and try to yank it out, with it failing miserably. By now, the Dalek had regained its sight and was ready to continue fighting. As such, Artoo hastily got out of the way of the next line of blaster fire, before noticing a stream of fire heading straight for him. Artoo instantly shot upwards, as the Dalek used his new flamethrower arm to try and incinerate the astromech. The flames did manage to get to one of Artoo's all terrain treads, damaging it, but not bringing down Artoo, who instead turned around as the Dalek brought its new weapon up to aim at Artoo's main panelling. The astromech almost instantly got out his fire extinguisher, firing it in retaliation to try and stop this onslaught of weaponry. The two mterials clashed in mid-air for several seconds, until the Daelk fired its gunstick, nearly blasting Artoo out of the sky. However, at the same time, Artoo's extinguisher won over, rendering the Dalek's new arm useless. Artoo whirred in pleasure at this new-found victory, flying down to continue this streak by getting out his shock blaster and firing a few times at the Dalek. EXTERMINATE! the Dalek yelled out, firing several times at Artoo, with each bolt getting intercepted by Artoo's electric shocks. The Dalek then decided to try out something new, something different in dealing with this pesky astromech. He extended his claw arm slightly, grabbing Artoo by the leg, with Artoo wriggling free and pulling off the claw arm in the process. This angered the Dalek, who shot at Artoo, with the astromech dodging. It was only now that Artoo realised that he was falling, and tried to struggle against it, getting his utility arm to grab the claw and throw it downwards. However, the damage was already done. The Dalek hovered overhead, and, before Artoo could react, fired his gunstick at Artoo's rocket booster, destroying it and sending him careering down into a room full of Daleks. Cries of EXTERMINATE! could be heard everywhere as several death rays were fired at Artoo, all of them hitting and obliterating the poor astromech droid. Conclusion This winner of this match: the Dalek!Category:Hero vs Villain Category:'Robot' themed battles Category:Cyborg vs Robot themed battles Category:TV Show vs Movie themed Battles Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Technology Users Category:Star Wars vs Doctor Who themed Battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:GalactaK Category:Completed Battles